


i am running in circle, baby can you see it

by milkymoonseung



Series: win's drabble collections [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymoonseung/pseuds/milkymoonseung
Summary: drabble collections with jisung's pov!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: win's drabble collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968181
Kudos: 22





	1. being lost alone sucks, but in the dark i finally find your hand

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, welcome to win's drabble collections!!   
> how are you doing? i hope you’re doing amazing and not stressing yourself too much!! it’s crazy time right now and some people just won’t make your life easier so do that instead and be kind to yourself!! (and be kind to everyone too please! we don’t know what they’re currently going through!)  
> anyway, as stated on the description, this drabble collections are written in jisung’s point of view. themes may vary, but most of times i write angst or fluff, with a sprinkle (okay, filled to the brim) of hurt-comfort. and most of drabbles i dumped here are me worshipping my precious baby seungmin!! (also because their dynamics are adorable too!)  
> also, you may have stumbled upon these drabbles on twitter that were posted in screen shots by @/seungbythemoon. but i got locked out and lost that account forever so i decided to move them here! still, i hope you’d enjoy reading them here!  
> i'll also post new ones but it will be sporadic, no fixed schedule. and though seungsung is my second favorite pair (followed closely by seungbinsung {wow, tmi right}), i will also write another pairings, only not all pairing. (((because. personal preferences.)))  
> okay now all that being said, you may proceed!! have fun reading and have a nice day/night!!

The sky is pitch black, a layer of void laid above, blocking out any celestial lights from shining upon earth. Far as he can strain his hearing, the street is also eerily empty, only specks of dust swept by the wind passing by. His favorite black tee can't block out the cold breeze embracing him, yet he can't be bothered to stand up and go back inside where it's warmer. 

He stays crouched there in the backyard, back leaning on the wall, a dull, empty gaze thrown beyond the horizon, searching for answers he isn't sure he wants to hear. 

Loud chatter, crashing sound of a game playing, boisterous hollering and loud scream of voices he is so familiar with blended together and seeped through the walls reaching his ears, lifting up the corner of his lips.  _ At least some of us are having fun _ . 

The door near him opens and a distinct step approaches him without halt until the person crouches down beside him, close enough his body warmth engulfed him. 

A plastic cup is handed to him, nothing forceful yet full of certainty in the way he moves. 

Jisung takes it with a quiet  _ thank you _ , then comes a hum. 

“Do you think the stars cry too,” he asks to no one in particular after a slow sip. 

Seungmin pauses before answering, “They would, if they saw how evil humans are.” 

Jisung can't help but snort, “As if they would want to lay their eyes on us since the beginning. Look at us, we are so unworthy of that grace.” 

It's Seungmin's turn to snort, “True, but ouch.” 

Silence follows, but Seungmin brings comfort with him and Jisung's words are currently on a break, dancing, cheering somewhere in the distance. 

But a sudden thought comes crashing on him and he turns to Seungmin, a little eager, and says, “Let's go for a walk.” 

Seungmin just stares blankly at him, “We're in the middle of nowhere, Jisungie.” 

“Why, are you scared?” Jisung challenges, standing up, Seungmin's eyes follow him. 

Seungmin's eyes are always reflecting purity and innocence, nothing malicious despite his knacks of pulling pranks, but there are moments when if you look close enough, his stare is unsettling, and right at the moment, Jisung squirms under Seungmin's gaze. 

Seungmin stands up and invades Jisung's personal space, merely an inch away Jisung stumbles back. Seungmin is taller by 9 centimeters than him and obviously broader he could completely engulf Jisung if he tried but his presence is rather subtle Jisung would miss him if he could steer his attention from Seungmin for a moment. But right now Jisung is shrinking to himself as Seungmin keeps walking forward, pushing him backward without touching. 

Jisung flinches when Seungmin raises his hand, but Seungmin just chuckles as he wipes the corner of Jisung's lips with his thumb. 

“Why are you so messy.” 

That isn't a question, and Jisung gets starstruck when he meets Seungmin's gaze. Seungmin doesn't hide himself by any means, always willingly sharing what's beneath his skin to people he’s close with, so it goes without saying that his eyes are like an open window. At the moment, fondness dripping from them and a smile curling on his lips make blood rush to Jisung's face. 

There's a split second in which Seungmin opens his mouth but he closes them again, and smiles his wide smile, extending his hand, “I thought you said you wanna go for a walk?” 

Jisung doesn’t say anything, only nods and lets himself be dragged by the wrist, but there's mirth gleaming in his eyes though his gaze is casted down. 

“Where to,” Seungmin asks, shifting Jisung's focus on his back. 

Jisung smiles though Seungmin can't see him, “Finding the moon.” 

Seungmin looks over his shoulder, and Jisung's breath knocked out of his chest once again, and he chuckles, “That would be an endless journey, Sungie.” 

“I don't mind an endless journey if it's with you,” Jisung says sincerely and stops them both on their track. 

Under the pale moonlight, the blush on Seungmin's bare skin is prominent. The sight is mesmerizing it gives Jisung a surge of confidence. He steps forward and lightly caress Seungmin's cheek with his free hand. 

“I mean it, Seungmin-ah,” he says, certain and stable, despite his heart thumping wildly in his chest, his voice carried by the wind. “I don't mind an endless journey with you. Be it to find the moon, the stars, anything, or anywhere you wanna go. I'll do it with you.” 

Seungmin smiles, incredible mirth dancing in his eyes, and squeezes Jisung's wrist, “You're such a sap it's embarrassing. Honestly what did I expect from you.” 

Jisung gapes, his hand falls back to his side, but then he smiles widely mirroring Seungmin. “That's not a no.” 

“Of course not, you dumbass,” Seungmin grins and his hand slips, then intertwined with Jisung. “I have stuck with you for far too long, I can handle an endless journey.” 

Jisung can't help the joy brimming in him, his spirit lifted, as he squeezes Seungmin's hand and says, “Just say you love me and go.” 

“Now you're just pushing your luck,” Seungmin says as he gives him a look, but soon the smiles spread back, only wider, across his face. “Come on, the night doesn't last forever.” 

Jisung merrily matches his steps with Seungmin and shamelessly stares at his side profile now that he can. 

Seungmin is beautiful, Jisung's aware of it since long ago. And he has to watch Seungmin gets prettier day by day in front of his very eyes. But not only that, Seungmin also blooms each day with confidence, discipline and grace in the way he moves, and carries himself with ease because he is certain of his happiness. 

Jisung's heart squeezed. “You're so pretty, Seungmin-ah.” 

“Again with the sap,” Seungmin scoffs, but his face is reddening adorably. 

“I'm so, so lucky to have you, do you know that,” Jisung sings. 

Seungmin turns to him and kisses Jisung's cheek, effectively shutting him up, leaving him breathless, and turns away again, attempting to proceed with their walk. 

“Oh, no mister, you won't get away with it,” Jisung gasps, turning him around and pulls him by the neck. 

If they kissed then underneath the lone moonlight, cheered by the night wind dancing around them, it's their own business. 


	2. for the stars in your eyes and my heart in your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung finds resolute when felix brings him his freshly baked cupcakes with the stars in his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jilix canon compliant fluff  
> mutual pining, getting together

Felix has been rotating around Jisung more than usual lately. Immediately runs to find Jisung and latches himself on his arm after finishing his part. Every single time, he will look at Jisung with the brightest eyes and the softest grin adoring his lips, the adoration that shines in his eyes makes Jisung forget how to breathe and drives away every question bubbling in Jisung's chest about his recent behavior. 

Not that it annoys him, not at all. Jisung himself thrives in affection, after all, and he's shameless about it, always going around trying to kiss his members although always ends up in rejection. But there's more weight than simply Felix being his usual sucker for affection self in every embrace, in every inch Felix's delicate fingers trails further as he wraps his arm around Jisung, every breath fanned on Jisung's skin when Felix's lips are merely a breath away. 

Felix has recently bought a portable electric muscle massager gun to massage his members when he himself is too tired to massage them with his own hands. With sparkling eyes and wide smile, his whole body jittery from the excitement, he beckoned Jisung to come sit with him and his new gun. Jisung might have exaggerated the groans elicited from getting massaged a little bit, but hey, what wouldn't one do to see such a vibrant smile gracing Felix's whole being. 

Jisung can't help the smile adoring his lips as he strums his guitar with Felix dancing in his head, one hand jutting down lyrics and notes on his book every now and then. 

“Sungie?” Felix's smooth deep voice echoes, breaking his trance, followed by a gentle knock on his door. 

“Come in,” Jisung says out of reflex, but his eyes widen when they land on the lyrics written on his book, he hurriedly slams it close when Felix opens his door. He turns to Felix from his desk, covering his book with his body. His face splits into a wide smile when he sees Felix carries a plate of sweets with him. “Cupcakes?” 

Felix grins his proud wide grin Jisung loves to see on him the most, saying, “Fresh from the oven!” He sits on Jisung's bed, that is forever in a state of disarray, with the cover unmade, pillows scattered around, completed with clutters of stuff Jisung carelessly throws there. “Here, I want you to have the first bite!” 

Jisung's heart skips a beat, and ideas come to his mind, but with Felix there, smiling at him, he composes himself and smiles. “You love me that much?” 

“Yeah, actually,” Felix says and Jisung almost trips over himself. 

One thing about Felix—out of everything—that Jisung adores the most is, Felix is very honest with his words, often coming off as too blunt and making some people frown in disapproval before. Felix then learns to filter his words and tries to be a little subtler as time goes, but he never speaks lies. And now, with no lenses to cover the beauty Felix's eyes are, Jisung finds no trace of lies in them, only pure admiration, blended with something he can't put a name to, burning from within, so vivid it makes him shivers. 

He laughs, shrugging it off, missing the way Felix's eyes dim a little. “Love you too, Lix.” 

Felix swats Jisung's hand when he reaches for his cupcakes, and says with determination in his eyes, “Wanna feed you.” 

Jisung's brow raised, “Okay?” 

He then drowns himself in Felix's eyes and gets hit by a revelation. To him, Felix is a star, one that doesn’t only illuminates his own light, radiant and captivating, but also completes the universe he lives in. And the way that very star looks at him like he hangs the stars in the sky makes him dizzy. 

He doesn't miss the way Felix's gaze flickers to his lips, his fingers touching them and linger one second too long after delivering the cupcake. 

But then Felix turns away from Jisung and exhales, before turning back to him, smiling, though a little crooked. “Is it good?” 

Jisung deliberately takes his time chewing as he searches in Felix's irises that are glimmering with hope, with that look hanging. Then his gaze falls on Felix's lips, soft and moist from his thorough treatment. Felix's cheeks are tinted red when Jisung looks him in the eyes again. 

“I don't know why you asked,” he starts, watching in mild amusement as confusion stirred on Felix's face, a teasing grin grows on his own lips. “Everything you make tastes great, Lixie.” 

Felix deadpans him, but then his face falls, Jisung's retort dies in his throat. “I really can't take anything you say seriously. You say that to literally everyone.” 

He scoots closer to Felix, carefully saying, “That's because everyone's hard work deserves to be acknowledged, baby.” 

Felix just falls silent, his eyes dart away and his lips pull in a pout. 

“Hey sunshine,” Jisung tilts Felix's head by the chin to look at him again, and met with dejection in Felix's eyes; his heart aches. “Tell me what's wrong?” 

Felix inhales, opens his mouth but he closes it again. “It's nothing.” 

Jisung frowns, and cups Felix's face by instinctively, muttering, “Baby, you know you can tell me anything, right?” 

A several seconds of silence filled with watching turmoil stirs in Felix's eyes that wrenches his heart stretched far too long for Jisung. Too long his eyes dart back to Felix's lips and makes his mind wander. His eyes snap back to Felix when Felix calls him, with a voice lower, quieter than usual, and a little shaky. 

Felix's eyes are shaking when Jisung meets them. “What do you mean,” he asks, a little trembling, Jisung immediately inches closer again, “when you call me baby?” 

Jisung sees Felix's heart break when he leans away a bit, his hands retreating from Felix's face. Then his own eyes flitted around the room and fell on the cupcakes that had cooled down. He brings his gaze back to Felix's eyes. He says, “That means you are my cupcake. 

“Wait, that doesn’t sound right,” he looks away, berating himself. Felix fidgets, but stays silent. His notebook comes to his vision and he bites his lower lip, then he looks back at Felix again and starts singing, 

“Baby you're a star, I'm caught up in your light

Baby if I asked, will you hold my hand

Will you still look at me the way you always have

Baby tell me, will you take my hand

Let me fly you high”

He finishes with a smile, honey dripping from his eyes and takes Felix's hands, who's looking back at him with those stars he came to adore. “Baby tell me now.” 

“Technically, I can't take your hands since you're already holding mine.” Felix bursts into laughter when Jisung's face splits in disbelief and pulls him in a hug. “Yes, you squirrel, yes. I'll be a star and you'll be the whole galaxy- my galaxy.” 

“Oh, you're getting better at being romantic.” 

Felix pushes him away, closing his eyes for two milliseconds in the way he always does when he wants to roll his eyes but refrains to. “Forget I said anything.” 

Jisung laughs, popping a piece of his cupcake then leans in, but Felix covers Jisung's mouth and pushes him away again, laughing. 

“Where’s your manner? Take me on a date first, mister.” 

Jisung swallows his cupcake, holds Felix's hand and gently kisses the back of it, causing Felix to blush adorably. “I will, sunshine, baby.”


	3. help me i can't afford to lose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin looks so good with his dyed black hair and oblivious jisung can't keep his mouth shut any longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungsung canon compliant fluff  
> mutual pining

Jisung can't tear his gaze off of Seungmin. Not that he could before, but it was easier for him to divert his adoring gaze when there are two pairs of hawk eyes gravitating around Seungmin in the form of Hyunjin and Jeongin. It is physically painful for him to see Seungmin actively seeking out affections to Jeongin and letting Hyunjin smother him with his platonic love, after all. 

Jeongin sometimes caught him staring at Seungmin, and with Jeongin's sharp eyes, it's hard to tell if he could make anything out of it at all, they only make him hastily look away, or go back fiddling with his phone. 

To his demise, it was Hyunjin who confronted him about it when Hyunjin shooed everyone home after a long bone crushing practice. 

_ “What are you gonna do about Seungminnie,” Hyunjin asked him, arms crossed on his chest, not even hiding his distrust as he squinted his eyes on Jisung, hard. _

_ Jisung choked on air, his face flushed redder than the strain of dance practice could make him. “What?” _

_ “I see the way you look at him,” Hyunjin squinted his eyes harder. _

_ Hyunjin could not look intimidating to Jisung, but it was the fact that Hyunjin caught up with his apparently obvious crush that made Jisung shrank himself, arms pressed close to his sides.  _

_ “Uh,” was all he could muster. _

_ Hyunjin immediately waved his hand in front of Jisung, “Look here man, I hate to see you happy, but I want to see my baby happy. Seungminnie is my best friend before he is your crush, remember that. His happiness comes first before my dislike for you.” _

_ “What do you mean,” Jisung squeaked in utter panic, eyes shaking. “Who said anything about crush?” _

_ Hyunjin just shot him a deadpan look and walked away, waving his hand in dismissal, leaving Jisung alone gaping at the door Hyunjin closed with a slam.  _

_ “What do you mean when you said you want to see Seungmin happy,” Jisung cried to the vacant room. “Hyunjin-ah!” _

_ He crouched on the floor, the implication of Hyunjin's words had melted him with too much hope his chest was about to burst. _

And now Seungmin is standing there in front of the mirror – with neither Hyunjin or Jeongin in sight – preparing himself to go out with freshly dyed black hair, Jisung’s heart almost leaps out of his chest, and Jisung forgot what is air.

Seungmin slowly turns to him, a brow raised as he asks, “Is there anything on my face?”

If there's one thing Jisung absolutely loves about Seungmin, it's his eyes. Seungmin appears like an angel on the outside, always radiating innocence with his bright smile that defines clarity, yet his eyes tell another story. They always have the look of contemplation, weighing his choices before deciding for his next step. 

They always tell Jisung that Seungmin knows what he is doing, every motion he makes, every word he utters, and the reaction he expects from it. 

And now there's the very same look, glinting dangerously in his favorite eyes. 

“Handsome,” he says, a little breathless. Because even when trying to read him with seemingly uninterested eyes and lips pulled in a thin line, Seungmin still looks good. Seungmin's intense stare and him, combined with his new look, make it hard for him to breathe.

Seungmin's gaze doesn't falter, so he says again, “You look handsome with black hair. Well actually, you look good in any hair color, even that stupid sprayed gray. But I like black on you best. It makes you look like a normal human, not so unattainable like an angel, not so out of my reach.” 

Seungmin huffs a laugh, but he’s ducking his head down, the way he always does when he gets shy. 

Jisung smiles. 

When Seungmin looks up, there's a smile adorning his face, and Jisung's heart flutters in his chest. Then he fixes his bangs, Jisung's eyes follow the motion, his hands itching to do it for him.

“This is the first time ever you tell me I'm handsome,” Seungmin says, still smiling, pulling Jisung's focus back on his eyes. 

“My bad,” he says, grinning widely. “I'll make sure to tell you you're handsome everyday from now on.”

Seungmin snorts, but his smile widens, eyes crinkling softly at the edges. “Spare me. Just tell that to yourself.” 

“I do that everyday, don't worry,” he says with a smirk, shoving his hands to his sweats pockets. “Every morning I wake up, I tell myself I'm handsome and that I can conquer the world, then go back to sleep.”

But then his smirk turns into a gentle smile. “My world looks handsome with his black hair right now. I can't pass the chance to tell him that, can I?”

Seungmin gapes at him, the tips of his ears tinted red, but there's no words falling out of his mouth. 

Jisung's own heart is stammering wildly in his chest, but he can't stop running his mouth now he's opened it, “I can move mountains, change the direction of the wind, summon a dragon, anything for you. Will you let me do all that and go out with me, Seungmin-ah?” 

Seungmin heaves an exhale, but there’s a smile on his face, and Jisung finds himself falling over again. “All this time I've been trying to flirt with you but you never seem to notice. I thought I wasn't being obvious enough or you're just dense.” 

Jisung opens his mouth but Seungmin raises his hand so he shuts it back.

“Apparently all it takes is for you to notice me is to dye my hair back to black?” Seungmin laughs, raking his hair back and audibly exhales. “Please, give me a break.” 

Jisung frowns. “I always see you, but-"

Seungmin puts a finger on Jisung's lips, smiling. “As much as I want to keep talking about feelings with you, I'm running late right now. I can't make my friends wait.” 

Jisung purses his lips when Seungmin retreats his hand. “When will you be back?” 

Seungmin cocks his head to the side, smirking. “Don't worry love, I'm your world, I won't be too far from you for too long. I can't be, can I?” 

Seungmin leaves with a wink and Jisung can only hold himself up long enough until Seungmin disappears behind the front door. 

“Took you only forever,” Minho says, nudging his foot on Jisung's slumped form on the floor. 

“So everyone knows everything about this, except for me,” Jisung groans to the cold tiles. “I wanna disappear, hyung.”

“Granted,” Minho says before dumping his weight on Jisung's back, Jisung groans under him but doesn't move. But then Minho shifts and runs his dainty fingers on Jisung's hair in a calming manner. “You'll be okay. Seungminnie didn't say no, didn't he?”

Jisung doesn't say anything, but his conversation with Seungmin from earlier comes to his mind, leaving him blushing red all over.


	4. there's no flower prettier than one i call mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> binsung in love on a yard of wild flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> binsung au fluff  
> established relationship

The sky is clear, no bits of cloud in sight, with the sun beaming down a vibrant smile on them. But at the same time, the wind blows harsher, chiller, carrying a bad omen to the direction it wills. Jisung violently shudders, burying his hands deeper in his jacket pocket. 

His gaze then falls on Changbin, whose standing a few feet away from him, busy taking pictures of yellow wild flowers grew in the field of an abandoned house they trespassed in. 

Changbin doesn't get cold as easy as him, so he only wears a thin summer shirt, while Jisung is all wrapped up in a denim jacket, on a sunny summer day. 

Still, he can see Changbin shivers when the wind blows harder, wincing slightly before proceeding moving to take more pictures from a different angle.

Changbin and flowers are a lovely combination to him, he can't help it when he whips his phone and snaps some pictures too, Changbin being the center of the focus. 

Satisfied, he smiles to himself and puts his phone back and walks up to Changbin. 

Changbin, too focused on his task, can't sense Jisung coming. Not until Jisung wraps his jacket around them both, Jisung giggling to his nape when he jolts from the touch, the camera almost slips from his hands.

“What is it,” Changbin asks, his fond tone betrays the sharp words. 

“Aren't you cold?”

Changbin hums, patting Jisung's hand on him, “Not anymore.”

Jisung buries his face on the crook of Changbin's neck, hands tightens around Changbin, earning him automated responses from Changbin, comforting rubs and sweet nothings. 

“Are you done yet,” Jisung whines after another harsh wind blows. 

“A little more, bub,” Changbin says, adjusting his camera settings. “Told you you don't have to come with me, didn't I?”

Jisung pouts, “I wanted to.”

Changbin chuckles, “Then be patient, yeah? Just some more pictures and we're done.”

Jisung huffs, muttering a small okay, and waddles with Changbin as Changbin walks several steps, refusing to let go. 

The wind blows again, but Changbin's body heat and his jacket around them are enough to keep him warm. He smiles to himself and kisses Changbin's exposed neck. He smiles brighter when Changbin’s ears turn red.

Changbin isn't as forward as him with skin ships, only wordlessly opens his arms every time he asks for a hug, but he never rejects them either, and Jisung was ecstatic when he learned about that. And he has been exploiting it, kissing Changbin every chance he gets, as a greeting or simply as he passes the older by. Changbin's flustered reaction only feeds that habit more.

With Changbin doing what he loves in his arms, surrounded by tall grass and flowers, the sun showering kisses on their skins, Jisung is content. He lets his eyes slip shut, basking in Changbin and the sun's warmth, despite the harsh wind, camera shutters being the only sound filling his ears.

“You still with me, bub,” Changbin asks after several more pictures are taken. 

Jisung blinks and mutters, his voice muffled because his cheek is squished on Changbin's shoulder, “-am, I am.”

“Good,” Changbin laughs. “Come on bub, I'm done.”

Jisung stretches his hands forward, yawning, but he hugs Changbin again. “Okay, I'm ready.”

Changbin laughs, “Are we gonna stay like this until we get home?”

“Wanna hug,” Jisung huffs, rubbing his cheek on Changbin's nape.

“Okay, okay,” Changbin shakes his head, smiling, and drags them out of the yard. 

Jisung lets Changbin gently sit him on the passenger seat and buckles the seatbelt, only smiling his dopey heart shaped smile at him. 

“I love you, hyung,” he says when Changbin has seated. 

A grin grows on Changbin's face, he takes Jisung’s hand and kisses his knuckles, “Love you too, bub.” 

Jisung hums, his smile grows bigger too as he squeezes Changbin's hand. “So, so much, hyung.”

Changbin laughs, “What do you want?” But the blush spreading across his face betrays his words. 

Jisung giggles, pressing Changbin's hand on his cheek, “Cheese cake?” 

“Of course. Why else, right,” Changbin rolls his eyes, feigning annoyance, but his lips quirks. “Well, I guess you can have some since you've been good today.” 

Jisung giggles again and kisses Changbin's palm. To him, the sun can't beat the smile Changbin has at the moment. 


	5. if anything, this flame is helping me to get to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just jisung being whipped for seungmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungsung au fluff  
> established relationship, picnic date, kisses

The sun,  _ that giant orb _ , is leisurely hanging in the sky and currently shining too bright to his liking, blistering on his skin. Jisung squints his eyes at it, manifesting a thought that some cloud will come soon and save them from getting crisp in the scorching heat. 

Fortunately for the sun, Seungmin's melodious  _ baby  _ tears Jisung's glare, which then turns back to his coquettish display, from it. 

“Yes, baby?” his attitude doesn't linger though – it never does in Seungmin's presence. Seungmin always manages to melt away all of his facades with his bright eyes alone. Not to mention if Seungmin has his innocent wide smile that could light up Jisung's gloomiest days; he is a goner for that smile. 

Seungmin's giggle keeps him from floating too far. Jisung doesn't need any substance to make him feel lifted from where he's constantly finds himself in. Seungmin's smile is enough to make him drunk, yet still tied, just above the ground’s surface. 

_ Aaah _ , Seungmin says, and Jisung, as wonderstruck as ever for him, eyes forever glued to Seungmin, automatically follows opening his mouth, and there's sandwich fed to him. 

Seungmin's smile softens as he watches Jisung munching, the sandwich stored on his cheeks because he knows everybody is crazy for his full cheeks, and Seungmin isn't an exception. “Is it good?” 

Seungmin's eyes, the only source of sunshine Jisung would be glad to be perpetually exposed to ( _ sorry Bbokbboks, promise I love you bro, but this is Seungmin we're talking about. The light of my life, my purpose, my precious, my one and only, my everything~ _ ) are shining, gleaming with such intensity that could outshine the sun, bright and expectant. 

Jisung can't help but smile. After swallowing, he holds Seungmin by the neck, pulls him closer and kisses his cheek. An adorable blush blooms on Seungmin's face in its wake. “It's tasty, baby.”

One of all reactions Jisung loves to cause from Seungmin is his flustered reaction. Ducking his head down with his whole face and ears flaring red, a pretty smile adoring his face. If Jisung teases him so much, showering him with kisses and praises, that's the reason why. 

Also, did Jisung tell you how much he loves Seungmin's smile? 

That was also why Jisung agreed to go on a picnic date. 

Seungmin had asked him nicely – even though he knew Jisung would never deprive him of anything if he outright forced it on him – reasoning  _ the weather is nice and he's missed to spend a lovely time alone with Jisung so much _ . 

And he had Jisung's ultimate weakness when he asked – the light of a thousand suns in his eyes, that almost blinded Jisung as it was too bright, too hopeful, and his wide smile, his pearly teeth full on display. Really, who can say no to such disarming weapons? And Jisung isn't a monster to ever reject any of Seungmin's wishes and make such a beautiful view disappear. 

“Are you having fun?” Seungmin asks then. His smile doesn't quite disappear, but there's worry in his eyes. 

“I am,” Jisung leans in again and kisses the corner of Seungmin's lips. “I’m always having fun as long as I'm with you.”

“Liar,” Seungmin snorts despite the blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

Seungmin is wearing a wide collar shirt, properly buttoned like a good example of a person he is, but Jisung still finds it hard not to let his gaze wander back to his collarbones and the sliver of skin that are peeking from beneath. 

“Then why were you glaring at the sun,” Seungmin's voice shifts Jisung's eyes to his own again. 

“Oh baby,” he chuckles. There's a beginning of heat layering in Seungmin's eyes, which tells Jisung that he is affected by his stare. He kisses Seungmin's shoulder just to tease him further. “That's because there can only be one sun, and it should be you.” 

Seungmin huffs and shoves Jisung's head away from him, his face burning a deeper scarlet. “Flattery won't get you anywhere with me, Mr. Han.”

“It might not,” Jisung hums with a smile, takes Seungmin's hand and kisses his knuckles.

Seungmin attempts to pull his hand away but Jisung holds it closer to his chest, keeping Seungmin in place, he can only turn his head away.

Jisung loves making Seungmin a blushing mess. “But your blush is a lovely sight, my love.” 

“You should've dated roasted shrimp,” Seungmin grumbles, still avoiding Jisung's eyes.

Jisung bursts out laughing, “Why shrimp?”

Seungmin doesn't answer, and Jisung bites his lower lip to prevent himself from cooing while he can't see. 

It took him quite some time to gain Seungmin's attention, and whole loads of him making a clown of himself. But the attention he's given in return is worth it. They're still at the adjusting stage, a banter, big or small, occurs here and there, but he'd do anything to get Seungmin to smile at him again at the end of the day.

He finally gives mercy to his lover, letting go of his hand and taking a bite of a cupcake Seungmin made for the day. Seungmin might have burned down the kitchen as he made it, but the simple cupcakes that survived his attempt do taste great. Yes, Jisung is completely and utterly biased, but hey, he is a picky eater so it says something – of how much he appreciates Seungmin, at least. 

Jisung can feel Seungmin's wary eyes on him as he munches, so he takes a cherry from another cupcake and feeds it to him,  _ aaah _ . 

Seungmin pauses with a pout for a second before letting Jisung feed him. 

“Do you know why I like cherry?” he starts, and says anyway, “because it's red and cute and on top of sweet cakes. Just like how I like you-"

Seungmin whacks him on the chest before he finishes his sentence, his face painted deeper scarlet than earlier. 

“I really don't know why I'm with you,” Seungmin hisses.

Jisung wouldn't call it a façade, for Seungmin doesn't hide how he feels inside. But when Seungmin is with people he is defenseless with, he tends to verbally deny everything. And Jisung, a guarded person, finds it adorable. He smiles to himself. 

He pulls Seungmin to lay his head on his lap and runs his hand through his hair. “It's your day today. Relax and enjoy it.” 

He adds, when he sees Seungmin about to spout a protest, with a tender gaze he doesn't realize he has, “Your happiness is mine, baby. So I'll be happy with anything as long as it makes you happy.” 

“Pushover,” Seungmin huffs, and Jisung just laughs with him. But then he pulls Jisung's head down, to which Jisung gladly indulges him. 

The sun tastes sweet like a cherry on his lips that day, and maybe after that, he finds the summer smoldering heat bearable. 


	6. you think i'm jealous? pffft. you're right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung gets jealous and minho isn't of a help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> binsung canon compliant  
> established relationship, jealousy, attempt at crack

Changbin latching himself on the younger members isn't anything unusual, per se – if not drowning in his zone working, he would easily be found bothering his members for affection; draping himself onto them until they give up and give him a kiss (or kick him away, for Jeongin).

And Jisung has to see it with his own eyes every day, so he thought he’ll grow used to it. 

Yet there he is, lips pursed in a pout when his gaze falls on Jeongin whose trying to shove Changbin away from him. 

“You're glaring,” Minho says as he appears beside him, then proceeds to plop Felix's brownies to his mouth. 

Jisung turns and doubles his pout at Minho. “Thanks, I wouldn't know.”

Minho shrugs, then they sit in a companionable silence, with Jisung's eyes keep darting back to Changbin. 

No matter where they are – stuck in a room full of thousands of people, or forced to keep an adequate amount of distance between them, his eyes will always fall back on Changbin. 

It's like an automated response – he’s grown accustomed to working with Changbin by his side, so close within his reach; all he has to do is extend his arm and Changbin will be there, so Changbin's presence has become a source of comfort for him. 

So when Changbin isn't there within his reach, he'd immediately feel empty, and out of pure instinct, his body will move on its own looking for Changbin. 

Fortunately enough for him, Changbin is never out of his sight. 

But on the downside, Changbin is also always on his own quest for affection towards his members.

He would lie if he said there's no jealousy burning in his chest, crawling under his skin every single time. 

“Have you tried kissing him?”

Jisung stares at his elder member who is now busy throwing a bag of chips onto his mouth. “I'm his boyfriend. Do you really think I've never kissed him?” 

Minho glares at him. “I mean in front of everyone, you chipmunk.” A thud can be heard landing on Jisung's head. “And I don't need that information.” 

Jisung's cry,  _ You didn't provide me enough context! _ goes unheeded.

Equipped with his own jealousy and fueled by Minho's futile advice, Jisung keeps his eyes trained on Changbin who's been goofing with all the members. 

But then just his luck, Changbin's eyes meet him, and the motherfucker winks at him, then goes on with his day entertaining his members, completely ignorant of the fact he just turned Jisung into a flustering mess. 

With his nose scrunched, ears flaring red, a determination flares in his chest:  _ two can play this game _ . 

Then the day goes on as per usual: them playing around, trying to make games after games they are required to play for the live show seem fun for stays. 

Jisung attempts to take the lead for the first few minutes, but then the ‘too good and as right as a pine tree' Seungmin takes over. And he has to admit, the show goes in a more organized way when led by Seungmin. He lets out an exhale, one he didn't realize it's been held. 

The live finally has to come to an end, and as per procedure, they have to end it with singing their song, and there, Jisung sees a chance. 

Everyone is having fun, singing along to the song he takes pride to have a part in composing. 

Then comes Changbin's part. 

Changbin gets so immersed in the song that his single-tunneled vision makes him fail to notice Jisung has slithers his way closer. 

Not until Jisung holds his arms and their eyes meet in a split second, before he pushes Jisung away. 

Thankfully for Jisung, Minho and his impressive reflexes save him from an embarrassing fall. 

He laughs and dances along with Minho's hands holding him upright. 

He's curling himself in their waiting room, mindlessly scrolling past video recommendations when Changbin hovers above him. 

Changbin has been keeping an eye on him since the stunt he pulled earlier, and Jisung has been trying his best to stay where there are more than three people – in case someone has to witness a murder. 

But sometimes he forgets this is Changbin we're talking about. Witness or not, he is more likely to let loose when there’s no camera on following them around. 

So, yeah, he's screwed. 

“What was that?”

Jisung slowly brings his gaze up until his eyes meet Changbin who's leaning on one arm above him. 

He blinks once, trying to appear innocent, “What was what?” 

Changbin could appear intimidating if he wants to, and Jisung knows how scary he gets when provoked. 

But with those smokey eye makeup that makes it seem as though Changbin has a bedroom eye, he only finds Changbin hovering above him with those eyes trained on him, as hot. “Did I tell you today that you're hot, hyung?” 

Changbin snorts. “Nice try, darling.” 

Jisung's eyes flit around the room and falls on Minho who's watching them with an unimpressed look, before Changbin turns his head by the chin so they lock eyes again. 

“I thought we promised not to do anything on camera, hmm?” 

“You shoved me away anyway!” 

“So you admit-"

Changbin hunches over in pain and reveals Minho who just whacked his head with a back massager he's been carrying around. 

“Absolutely no touching my baby in front of me, you hear me, you gremlin?” 

Changbin bores a disbelief looking up at Minho still rubbing his head. “So I can do it where you can't see it?” 

“You want me to hit you again?” 

While they are bantering back and forth, Jisung has succeeded to worm his way out and glues himself beside Hyunjin, and steals Changbin's haribo while he’s at it. 

“You're enjoying this way too much.”

“And you don't?” 

Hyunjin pauses before answering, “I do. Give me that.” 

He smiles in content. No matter who Changbin hugs along the day, at the end of it, he will always find his way back to Jisung. He just will have to learn to live with jealousy, because he can't see Changbin as someone who isn't affectionate with his members, even after getting his head hit with a massager. 

  
  
  



End file.
